Sasuke Uchiha
by kiauchiha
Summary: El mundo perfecto de Sasuke dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados el día que conoció a Naruto Uzumaki. Metro ochenta de estatura, rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético… Naruto era todo lo que él no era. Narusasu.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha era atractivo. No que fuese un chico narcisista, ni que pasase todos los días media hora frente al espejo arreglándose (veinticinco minutos _definitivamente_ no eran lo mismo que media hora). Simplemente, se sabía perfecto.

Su piel era blanca, inmaculada, sin rastro alguno de granos. Suerte al no haber experimentado en ningún momento la etapa del acné que afecta a todo adolescente. Quizá el hecho de que no tocase un dulce ni por asomo ayudaba en algo. Su pelo negro-azulado, con un corte medio largo y peinado de esa forma tan peculiar (liso por delante, puntiagudo por detrás), enmarcaba su cara de forma perfecta, dándole un aire angelical que, desde luego, distaba mucho de su verdadera naturaleza.

Ojos profundamente negros, nariz recta, labios rosados y finos… Sus rasgos eran perfectos, no cabía ninguna duda. No por nada había tenido que aguantar miles de bromas de pequeño, cuando el resto de sus compañeros de clase le confundían con una niña.

Su metro y setenta de estatura lo situaba dentro de la altura media. Ni bajo ni alto… simplemente como tenía que ser. Su cuerpo, delgado por naturaleza, no estaba por ello menos fibroso. De cualquier forma, un cuerpo más musculoso habría roto con la armonía que presentaba en conjunto el moreno.

Sasuke era perfecto tal y como era, con una belleza etérea que captaba la atención de todo aquel que lo conocía, sin ninguna excepción.

El por qué una persona tan perfecta no contara con una aplastante popularidad dentro de su ámbito social, se debía única y exclusivamente a su personalidad. La tan marcada perfección que ostentaba el Uchiha por fuera se contraponía totalmente con la personalidad tan discordante y contrapuesta que tenía.

Sasuke era inexpresivo. Nunca se sabía qué estaba pensando el Uchiha a cada momento. Era una máscara impenetrable hasta para sus seres más allegados. Quizá el único que le entendiera fuera Itachi, su hermano mayor, pero éste no se molestaba en compartir sus conocimientos con el resto del mundo.

Sasuke se movía por el mundo como si nada le importara, atento tan sólo a sus asuntos. Eso si, mientras no fuera el mundo el que se atreviera a molestarle a él. Entonces la cosa cambiaba. El Uchiha pasaba de ser una persona tranquila y distante a una masa furiosa y rabiosa con sed de venganza. Porque la llama de la furia se encendía muy rápido en él. Desde luego que si. No tenía ningún reparo en pasar a los puños cuando algún idiota insistía en molestarlo, más si no había conseguido quitárselo de encima con su mirada de odio no-me-llegas-ni-a-la-suela-del-zapato marca Uchiha registrada. Eso sí, siempre elegantemente. Siempre sin mancharse más de lo necesario. Orgullo Uchiha ante todo.

oooooooooo

El mundo perfecto de Sasuke dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados el día que conoció a Naruto Uzumaki.

Metro ochenta de estatura, rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético… Naruto era todo lo que él no era. El rubio era sociable (_demasiado_ sociable), haciendo amigos allá donde iba, regalando sonrisas por todos lados. Se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, ofrecía su ayuda a todo el que lo necesitara…

Naruto era un idiota. Un dobe que no sabía sino meter sus narices en todo lo que podía. No que él se hubiera fijado en lo que hacía el rubio… pero por más que Sasuke se abstrajera en su propio mundo, la risa del Uzumaki tenía la propiedad de infiltrarse en sus pensamientos, dándole dolor de cabeza y sin dejarle concentrarse en sus propios asuntos.

¡Cómo maldecía el día que había ingresado en su vida el maldito!

Fue a mediados de curso que el Uzumaki había ingresado en la Universidad, yendo a parar precisamente en la clase de Sasuke. No que ambos se movieran por los mismo círculos sociales (se podían contar con los dedos de las manos los amigos que rodeaban al Uchiha), pero Konoha era una institución pequeña, y como tal, era inevitable coincidir con el rubio.

El primer paso lo dio Naruto, acercándose a él para presentarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la mano por delante, en espera de un apretón de manos que nunca llegó. Le despachó como a muchos otros antes: mirada indiferente, mueca insolente en el rostro y pasando por su lado sin darle más importancia, demostrando que no le interesaba para nada la amistad que le era ofrecida. La respuesta en Naruto tampoco fue una sorpresa. No hubo insultos ni malas caras, el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros, sonrió para sí mismo y siguió su propio camino. Pero a diferencia de otros tantos anteriormente, siguió intentando acercase al azabache cada vez que ambos coincidían.

Miradas intencionadas, saludos inesperados, frases dirigidas hacia su persona… Tal parecía que el rubio estaba empeñado en conseguir su atención. Cada vez que llegaba a clases, ahí estaba el rubio para saludarlo. Si sus amigos no llegaban a tiempo para sentarse a su lado, ahí estaba el idiota sentándose cerca suya. Cuando iba al comedor, le deseaba buen provecho. Cuando terminaban las clases, se despedía con un "hasta la vista, teme". Oh, sí. El muy cabrón se atrevía a llamarlo "teme". Lo único que le faltaba al condenado era sostenerle el papel higiénico cuando fuera al baño.

Y no es que Sasuke no hubiera intentado quitárselo de encima, pero parecía que las frases irónicas y los comentarios hirientes no hacían mella en el ojiazul.

- ¿Sabes que esto se podría considerar acoso, dobe? – le preguntó en una ocasión, harto de la presencia no deseada del rubio. Y, oh, sí, si el muy usuratonkachi se atrevía a llamarlo "teme", no veía por qué él no podía llamarlo "dobe".

- Ps… - Naruto agitó la mano restando importancia al asunto, - Sólo intento hacer tu vida más amena, teme. No puedes denunciar por acoso a tu novio…

- ¡… Pero es que TÚ NO ERES MI NOVIO! - vale, estaba perdiendo los papeles. ¡Pero es que ese cabeza hueca no entendía ni aunque se lo explicara con dibujitos!

- No sabes cómo me pones cuando te enfadas, Sasu… - fue la respuesta del rubio, seguida de un guiño de su ojo izquierdo y una mirada lujuriosa hacia su persona.

Y es que el rubio no se conformaba con saludarle y darle a conocer su presencia cada día. De un tiempo a esta parte le soltaba comentarios subidos de tono, ya sin ninguna intención de esconder sus intenciones amorosas para con él.

La primera vez que le soltó un comentario de ese tipo, se llevó un puñetazo por parte del moreno. Nadie le llamaba bombón y se quedaba tan pancho. La segunda vez, fue una buena patada en los huevos y la amenaza por parte de Sasuke de que le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo como se atreviera a volver a acercarse a él. Pero el rubio no desistió. Siguió tirándole indirectas cada vez que lo veía, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la advertencia. Esto los llevó a una pelea en toda regla, al más puro estilo de bandas callejeras, ambos en el centro de un corrillo formado por sus amigos, que los alentaban a destrozar al otro.

Sasuke era un buen luchador. No por nada había recibido clases de artes marciales desde que era pequeño junto con su hermano, y de hecho seguía practicando con Itachi cada fin de semana. Lo que no esperaba, es que Naruto también fuera diestro en esas artes. El primer golpe que encajó lo dejó sorprendido, aunque no más que el hecho de ir perdiendo la lucha tras un cuarto de hora de intercambiar golpes. El muy usuratonkachi era muy bueno peleando, y no había conseguido más que darle un par de veces, mientras que él estaba ya bastante magullado. Para su sorpresa, tras el breve descanso, el rubio perdía reflejos y realizaba movimientos cada vez más lentos, dándole la victoria al Uchiha tras escasos diez minutos. Pero él no era tonto. Sabía de sus capacidades y había visto las del rubio, y supo sin ninguna duda que le había dejado ganar. De nada le sirvió irle a reclamar la siguiente vez que lo vio, el rubio se hizo el tonto y no paró de preocuparse por los golpes que le había propinado. ¡Estúpido Uzumaki que no hacía sino confundirlo!

- ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…! – repetía rabioso mientras destrozaba su cuarto, en un intento por descargar su ira. Odiaba que la gente fuera condescendiente con él.

Cálmate, Sasuke. – aconsejó Itachi desde la puerta, donde estaba apoyado esperando a que parase su berrinche. No podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por conocer al que ponía de ese modo a su otouto-baka. Por su parte, le daría una medalla al rubio por haber conseguido romper la máscara de indiferencia que se había forjado Sasuke durante años.

Pero ni todos los berrinches del mundo le sirvieron a Sasuke para cambiar la situación. Naruto seguía _acosándole_ todos los días, y tal parecía que ni la invasión de la tierra por parte de alienígenas fuera a cambiar la situación.

oooooooo

Así fue como se encontró un sábado por la noche con sus amigos en la discoteca de moda de la ciudad, sentado cómodamente en unos sillones y con copa en mano, intentando sacarse de su mente la imagen de su rubia pesadilla personal.

_- Necesitas relajarte. – fue toda la explicación que el dio Gaara ante su muda pregunta. – Y nosotros también, Sasuke. Estamos hartos de oírte echar pestes del Uzumaki a todas horas. Que si Naruto esto, que si Naruto lo otro…_

_- Yo no digo… - intentó defenderse ofendido._

_- Oh, perdona. – aclaró el Sabaku con una mueca burlona. – Más bien sería: que si el usuratonkachi esto, que si el usuratonkachi lo otro…_

_- Muérete. – respondió con una mirada de odio hacia su amigo._

_- Lo que me sorprende es que no lo estemos todos a estas alturas, con todo lo que te hemos tenido que aguantar. – le contestó sin amedrentarse el pelirrojo, incluyendo con un gesto de su mano a Sai y Neji dentro del paquete. - ¿No será que te gusta el Uzumaki…?_

_- Jódete, Gaara. – fue la simple respuesta del moreno. No era la primera vez que sus amigos insinuaban tal cosa y como siempre, él se negaba a responder._

_- Ya me joderá luego Sai, no te preocupes. – fue la desvergonzada respuesta que recibió._

Y allí se encontraban los cuatro, disfrutando la noche del sábado como un adolescente cualquiera.

No fue hasta que terminó su copa que se dio cuenta que le habían dejado sólo. Maldiciendo por dentro a todos los demonios, se levantó a por otra copa dirigiéndose hacia la pista tras conseguirla, en busca de sus amigos con la idea de matarlos lentamente, por haberlo arrastrado hasta allí para luego abandonarlo a su suerte.

Esquivando manos demasiado atrevidas y lanzando algún que otro gruñido y mirada de acércate-y-te-mato, llegó hasta un rincón de la pista sin haber divisado a ninguno de ellos, pero dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error al elegir ese rumbo. Frente a él se encontraba un grupo de personas que conocía muy bien, puesto que iban todos a su clase. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten… Todos amigos cercanos de Naruto.

Oh, oh. Ante la señal de peligro, intentó retroceder antes de que le reconocieran, pero unas manos en su cintura y un cuerpo duro apretándose contra el suyo le informó que ya era demasiado tarde.

- Sasuke, no esperaba verte por aquí. – la voz de Naruto sonó algo ronca contra su oído, mientras el rubio giraba su cuerpo tomándole por la cintura para tenerlo de frente.

- Quítame las manos de encima, Uzumaki. – advirtió con voz calmada levantando el rostro para mirarle de frente, quedando por un momento atrapado en esos ojos azules que le atravesaban con deseo.

- Tsk… Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu novio, teme… - dijo juguetonamente el rubio, sin hacer caso de la exigencia del moreno, encantado por tenerle entre sus brazos.

- Basta, Naruto. – dijo serio entrecerrando sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, se sentía atraído hacia el aroma del rubio mezclado con el alcohol… No tenía que haber bebido, seguramente por culpa de las copas se le estaba nublando el juicio… - Hoy no estoy de humor para tus bromas. Suéltame. – exigió una vez más, posando sus manos en el pecho del rubio para intentar soltarse.

- ¿Miedo, Uchiha, por tenerme tan cerca? – inquirió alzando una ceja. Sabía que el orgullo de Sasuke jugaría en su contra.

- ¿Quién dice que tengo miedo, usuratonkachi? – replicó picado. – Yo no tengo miedo a nada, y menos a un dobe como tú.

- Pues no es lo que parece. – siguió con su juego. - ¿No será que no quieres estar cerca mía porque tienes miedo a lo que te hago sentir? – murmuró sugestivo.

- ¡Tú no me haces sentir nada, baka! – replicó enfadado. Había que ver la facilidad que tenía Naruto para sacarlo de quicio. Mira que atreverse a insinuar que a él le gustaba su cercanía… - Podía estar veinticuatro horas junto a ti y ni aun así conseguirías que sintiera algo por ti.

- Demuéstralo. – retó el rubio con una sonrisa desafiantes. Eso era precisamente lo que quería oír. – Baila conmigo. – invitó moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo al son de la música que sonaba.

- ¿…Qué? – exclamó sorprendido. Vale, la cosa no había salido como él pensaba. – No… yo… no…

- Vamos, Sasuke. – insistió sin tregua. - ¿No que no me tenías miedo? Sólo es un baile… luego te dejaré en paz. Lo prometo.

- No creo que… - intentó excusarse, pero el rubio ya le había quitado la copa de la mano y lo conducía hacia donde estaban sus amigos. - ¡Espera, dobe, para! – exigió parando en seco. De ningún modo iba a bailar con el usuratonkachi delante de todos esos. Antes se suicidaba. – Un baile y luego me dejas en paz para siempre. – expuso sus condiciones antes de nada. Podía sacarle provecho al trato.

- Un baile y te dejo en paz lo que resta de noche. – aclaró travieso Naruto, sin soltarle la mano.

- Un mes… – trató de negociar, - una semana… - intentó de nuevo ante la negativa de Naruto, que movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, - … ¡Todo el lunes o no habrá baile!– exigió por último desesperado.

- Está bien. – aceptó el rubio. – Un baile y te dejaré en paz el lunes.

- Bien. – afirmó sellando el pacto. – Pero no aquí. No quiero tener público. – señaló a la panda del rubio, que los miraban curiosos y con sonrisas pícaras.

Sin decir nada, el rubio le llevó de la mano hasta una zona apartada, algo más oscura por no encontrarse en el centro de la pista. Seguía estando atestada la zona de gente, pero por lo menos no había nadie conocido a la vista.

Parando en un hueco disponible al lado de una columna, el rubio se volvió de cara a su pareja y puso sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndole hacia él al mismo momento que una nueva melodía daba comienzo. Maldiciendo a todos los demonios por haber aceptado semejante pacto, Sasuke suspiró hondo para darse fuerzas, mientras intentaba moverse al mismo ritmo que Naruto, sin levantar en ningún momento la vista hacia arriba. No quería encontrarse con esos ojos que lo confundían tanto. Aparte, estaba el hecho de que se sentía abochornado por el baile. Para ser sinceros, él no bailaba para nada bien. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de aprender, y cuando iba con sus amigos a las discotecas solían sentarse a beber, así que se sentía como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos.

- Sólo déjate llevar por la música, Sasuke. – susurró Naruto en su oído, tras el décimo pisotón que le daba el moreno.

- Hn… - masculló por lo bajo, renuente a disculparse por los pisotones que le estaba propinando a su pareja. Por lo menos no se estaba burlando de él por no saber bailar.

Sintió cómo Naruto le daba la vuelta para situarse tras él, deslizando sus manos hasta colocarlas en sus caderas, juntando su cuerpo con el suyo moviéndolos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Nervioso, se dejaba llevar por el rubio, pero sin poder relajarse del todo.

El cuerpo de Naruto estaba pegado al suyo, rozándose con cualquier movimiento. Sentía cómo sus manos le acariciaban las caderas por encima del pantalón, cómo restregaba Naruto su pelvis contra su trasero… No sabía si era por el alcohol, por la música o por el ambiente, pero no protestó. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, se sentía bastante bien en esos preciosos momentos... y al fin y al cabo, sólo era un baile…

Naruto se pegó todavía más a él, respirándole tras la oreja, erizándole la piel del cuello… Sentía cómo la nariz del rubio acariciaba su cuello, aspirando su aroma profundamente…

- Hueles muy rico… - murmuró el ojiazul antes de depositar un ligero beso en su cuello.

Al no sentir ningún rechazo por parte del azabache, siguió depositando ligeros besos por toda la zona, cada vez más atrevidos, cada vez menos leves, hasta finalmente lamer con su lengua la blanca piel de Sasuke, recorriendo con húmedos besos el cuello del menor, marcando con ansia aquella piel tan deseada.

Sasuke suspiraba bajito, perdido en las emociones que le proporcionaba Naruto. No muy seguro de por qué permitía que el dobe le hiciera aquello, pero sin fuerzas para pararlo. ¿Aquello estaba incluido dentro del baile…?

Las manos del rubio, más atrevidas a cada momento, se habían colado por debajo de su camiseta, acariciándole ansiosas la piel bajo la ropa, subiendo una de ellas hasta sus tetillas para acariciarla hasta ponerla dura, mientras que con la otra mano le apretaba contra sí.

- ¡… Naruto! – exclamó sorprendido cuando sintió la descarga de placer ante la acción del rubio, despertando abruptamente de la bruma de placer en la que había estado sometido. No podía creer que hubiera dejado al rubio tocarlo de ese modo. – Naruto, para. – exigió dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara, intentando parar esas manos que insistían en cogerle por la cintura. - ¡Dobe, estate quie…!

El resto de la frase se perdió en la boca del rubio, que había descendido hacia la suya propinándole un beso necesitado, cubriendo sus labios con los propios. Sorprendido, no atinó más que a dejarse llevar, abriendo los labios para Naruto, sometiéndose a sus deseos sin oponerse.

La lengua del ojiazul entró en él ansiosa, disfrutando de su sabor mientras dejaba escapar un gemido, barriendo su interior para finalmente enredarse con su propia lengua, instándole a jugar con él mezclando sus sabores. Le profanaba la boca una y otra vez, mordiendo y succionando sus labios entre medias, ansioso por devorar todo del Uchiha.

Sasuke devolvía el beso como podía, mareado por las sensaciones que el rubio le producía.

Naruto había invertido posiciones, apoyando al azabache contra la pared, manteniendo su cabeza alzada sin dejarle pensar con sus besos demandantes. Sus manos habían vuelto a introducirse bajo la ropa del Uchiha, acariciando su piel con devoción, subiendo ambas manos hasta los pezones sensibles del azabache, produciéndole espasmos de placer mientras jugaba con ellos.

Apretando más su cuerpo contra el del Uchiha, descendió su boca por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se entretuvo lamiendo y chupando, dejando más marcas que se sumaban a las que ya había hecho anteriormente.

- Ahhh… ahhh… - Sasuke gemía bajito entrecortadamente, con la cabeza ladeada para dejar más espacio al rubio que lamía su cuello, sosteniéndose con las manos fuertemente de los hombros de Naruto.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón del azabache, desabrochándolo rápidamente y bajando la cremallera, introduciendo su mano derecha hasta abarcar por completo el miembro ya erecto de su pareja, empezando a masajearlo por encima de la ropa interior.

- ¡… Ahhh! ¿Qué…? – gimió sorprendido Sasuke al notar cómo Naruto le masturbaba. Eso no estaba en sus planes, para nada. - ¡Naruto… ahhhh….! Para… - intentó apartarle con sus manos, azorado, pero el rubio le atrapó las muñecas con su otra mano, mientras dirigía su boca de nuevo a besarle.

- Shhh… ya verás… cómo… te… gusta… teme… - le murmuró entre beso y beso, sin parar en ningún momento de masturbarle.

- No… ahhhh… Naruto… para… - suspiraba entre besos, intentando oponerse al placer. - ¡Ahhhh….! – gimió sorprendido en un momento dado, mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban más aun. Naruto había introducido su mano dentro de su bóxer, y ahora le masturbaba sin ropa de por medio… - Ahhh… ahhh… - gemía bajito sobre los labios del rubio, cerrando los ojos del bochorno. Tuvo que volver a agarrarse de los hombros del más alto, pues sus piernas le temblaban por el placer.

Naruto posó su mano izquierda, libre de nuevo, en la cintura del menor, acariciando la piel suave dirigiéndose decidido hacia la curva que descendía por su espalda, introduciéndose por debajo de los pantalones hasta tocar por debajo de la ropa interior las suaves nalgas de Sasuke, suspirando de gusto ante la sensación.

- ¡No…! ¿Qué…? – protestó el azabache al sentir el toque en su trasero. – Naruto… para… ahhh… - siguió intentando protestar sin éxito, pues la mano de Naruto se había deslizado hacia la línea que separaba sus nalgas, acariciándole en ese punto con ansia, provocándole deliciosos espasmos de placer. Fue que sintió un dedo apretando su entrada, cuando se revolvió con más fuerza entre los brazos del rubio, asustado por lo que iba a pasar. - ¡No…! ¡Suéltame…! – exigió mientras intentaba soltarse sin éxito, pues la mano derecha del ojiazul seguía masturbándole deliciosamente, mientras que el cuerpo del mayor le atrapaba firmemente contra la columna.

- No pasa nada, Sasuke… - intentaba tranquilizarlo el rubio mientras depositaba besos en su cara y en su cuello, - … te va a gustar… lo prometo…

- Ahhh… no… - intentó detenerlo débilmente una vez más, pero el placer lo nublaba y no estaba en condiciones de apartar al rubio, por lo que simplemente dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando sintió cómo el dedo se introducía dentro suya con la única ayuda del sudor como lubricante.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… - susurraba el rubio mientras seguía depositando besos en su rostro.

- Mmm… - gimió incómodo, mientras notaba cómo el dedo empezaba a moverse. Primero circularmente, luego entrando y saliendo con algo de dificultad, hasta que los movimientos se hicieron más fáciles, una vez acostumbrado a ello. – Ahhh… - gimió más alto estremeciéndose de placer, pues Naruto había rozado con su dedo su próstata. - ¡Ahhh… Naruto! – suspiró agarrándose más fuerte, pues el rubio insistía en rozarle en ese punto una y otra vez.

- Dios… Sasuke… - suspiró Naruto ansioso, devorándole con la mirada, - … te ves completamente delicioso…

- … Baka… ahhh… - replicó azorado mientras intentaba reprimir sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sintió cómo el rubio introducía un segundo dedo sin dificultad en él, moviéndolos de modo que ambos presionaban insistentemente su próstata. – Dios… Naruto… - gimió entrecortadamente, echando la cabeza para atrás apoyándose en la columna, inmerso totalmente en el placer. Movía su pelvis al ritmo de la mano de lo masturbaba y los, tres dedos ahora, que lo penetraban, agarrado al rubio para acelerar sus movimientos. – Ahhhh… sii… siiii… - gemía sin ser consciente de lo que decía, sin ser consciente de dónde estaba, ni de la imagen tan erótica que le estaba ofreciendo a su pareja.

- Joder… Sasuke… - gimoteó Naruto necesitado. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de penetrarlo allí mismo y follarlo hasta que no pudieran más. Pero él sí era consciente de dónde estaban. Aun y tocando de ese modo tan indecente al Uchiha, su propio cuerpo ocultaba por completo el del azabache, sumado a que se encontraban en una zona medio en penumbras y que la música estaba a tal volumen que tapaba por completo sus gemidos, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Su propio miembro le palpitaba adolorido, completamente erecto bajo la ropa, necesitado de atención urgente. Pero hizo caso omiso y se concentró en proporcionarle placer al azabache, acelerando los movimientos de sus manos, llevando al paraíso al Uchiha entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ahhhh…. Naruto….! – gimió Sasuke liberando por fin su semilla, sin poder aguantar más el placer. Moviendo aun sus caderas al ritmo de las manos de Naruto, mientras se corría con fuertes chorros de semen, manchando ambos pantalones. – Mmmm… gimió satisfecho tras la descarga, recargando su cuerpo totalmente sobre el rubio, el cual le sostenía evitando que cayera al suelo.

Tras un par de minutos, por fin fue consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, tensándose al instante entre los brazos del ojiazul.

- Tu… - susurró con furia mientras se soltaba del cuerpo del mayor.

Naruto había aprovechado los minutos de relajación de Sasuke para recolocarle la ropa, sacándose un pañuelo de los pantalones para limpiarlos a ambos antes de abrocharle de nuevo los pantalones. Esperaba pacientemente a que se desatase la tormenta. Conocía bastante bien al azabache como para saber la que se le venía encima.

- Cómo te atreves… cómo te has atrevido… - las palabras le salían temblorosas de su boca por la furia. No podía creer que le rubio se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo de se modo, que le hubiera masturbado… ¡que le hubiera follado con sus dedos!

- Me ha gustado mucho el baile, teme. – le cortó rápidamente el rubio antes de que el azabache saliera de su estupor y le dejara sin descendencia. – Te veo el lunes, koi.

Y depositando un beso suave en los labios de un aun shockeado Sasuke, se desapareció rápidamente entre la gente, perdiéndose en segundos por la pista.

- ¡Aaaaahhh! – gritó de la frustración el Uchiha en cuanto se quedó solo.

¿Pero cómo se había atrevido aquel usuratonkachi a hacerle eso? ¿Quién mierda se creía que era? Iba a matarlo… iba a descuartizarlo… ¡Por Kami que el rubio se arrepentiría de ese día!

No… al perfecto Uchiha Sasuke nadie le toreaba. Naruto Uzumaki iba a enterarse de quién era Sasuke Uchiha de una vez por todas.


End file.
